


Destiel's Truth

by LadyPoly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anger, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen realizes that perhaps the reason he is so against Destiel, has nothing to do with Dean or the audience they worry about offending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel's Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

Jensen felt like dirt. Correction: Jensen felt like scum. Like Leviathan dirty or the worst kind of 'screw a person over' monster of the week scenario-scum. Flustered, he kicked a garbage can that toppled over noisily and echoed around him along side his labored breathing. 

This Destiel thing had really gotten under his skin this time. Usually, he took in stride, said what he needed to and ignored Misha and Jared's jokes. Still, it had never manifested into anything like this. One minute they were just talking and shooting the shit while a re-run episode played behind them on the television. Jared had handed him and Misha a beer while the two of them cracked jokes or pointed out things they remembered about the day they had filmed it. The more the episodes played through, the more Jensen drank and the more unsettled he got. Then from across the table, Misha snickered and said something about how he loved this moment. 

 

The fight scene was on screen now where Castiel had made his speech to Dean in the bunker before Dean kicked the crap out of him. He glanced from the screen back to Misha, who was honestly completely sucked in. His eyes even had the same look Cas' did when they make it evident he loved Dean. Jensen could 'hear' the fans ask him again in that moment, the jokes that had been made lately at the conventions. He looked back at just the right moment to watch himself plunge the Angel blade into the book pile. That's when Jensen snapped. 

 

"Fuck this!" His voice startled his friends, his beer toppled over. A line of the amber liquid ran toward Jared as he quickly made an attempt to clean it up. Misha stood, confused by the outburst and shifted to reach his hand out as if to ask if Jensen was all right.  
"Get away from me!" Jensen slapped the hand away aggressively. Misha pulled back like it had burned him, his blue eyes hot with confusion and hurt. He looked like a kicked puppy.

 

"Hey Jen, calm down, man. What the hell is wrong with you? He didn't do anything!" Jared stepped between them, his body towered over Jensen defensively.  
Jensen clenched his fist closed. He knew a fight with Jared would be a lost battle, the guy was a tank. Jensen decided that he would rather not have to explain new bruises to Bob, so he snagged his coat roughly and vanished into the late night air. 

 

That was hours ago. Now, as he sat in a park under a flickering light and held a coffee that had long since grown cold, Jensen felt awful. 

 

"Fucking Destiel," he muttered, "Totally brought this upon myself and it's been right in front of me the whole time." The coffee cup splattered all over the sidewalk where he threw it before he rubbed his face with his hands. He had always swatted it down, avoided it if he could, while the other two made jokes and the fans screamed and the internet fought about subtext. He had tried to deny it was there, tried to never talk about it outside of the set with Misha and the life he gave it inside Castiel. Jensen muttered a few more curse words and wished he hadn't had so much to drink already. 

 

"It's not Dean and Castiel that's the problem, though, is it Jensen?" That voice sent shivers up Jensen's spine as he turned to face Misha, who was leaned up against the lamp post. His black coat and the light above made his eyes look as if they glowed. He looked amused. Jensen sighed heavily. 

 

"What are you doing here, Dmitri? Trying to get jumped again?" Jensen shot him a nasty look and hoped to get rid of the look on his friends face. It failed when the corners of Misha's lips curled up and he chuckled.  
As Misha shifted off of the lamp post, the cool fall air suddenly felt warm as he approached Jensen. Misha could feel the deep green eyes slip up and down his frame. He wasn't stupid. He knew he looked damn good in this coat. 

 

"No, not unless it's you doing the jumping," Misha demurred and leaned Jensen back into the bench, inches from his face and Jensen faltered.

 

"What?!" Jensen felt like the air had been punched from his lungs. 

 

"You heard me," breathed Misha as he slipped a hand behind his co-star's head, and deliberately rubbed the stubble of his beard against Jensen's cheek. His breath was heavy, wet and warm against Jensen's ear. Jensen shivered as Misha continued, "I think this is less about Dean Winchester and societies norms and more about how you have issues with feelings you don't understand".

 

Jensen didn't even twitch. Misha's words rolled around inside his head for a few seconds longer before the weight of them crushed the air out his chest and sent his stomach into nervous butterflies. 

 

"No...," Jensen gasped but Misha already knew. Misha was right. Their relationship had always been different than the one he shared with Jared. Maybe not at first but now... "Fuck my life," Jensen muttered.

 

Misha licked his lips and grinned. Jensen groaned and leaned his head back and squeezed his eyes tight. They had wives, kids, families. He had joked that Jared was his 'away from home' wife, but now... Is it possible that he really did love both his wife and Misha? Is it possible the reason he freaks out inside when it comes to Dean is because he is afraid of being caught red-handed with his innermost feelings on display? Do things like this even happen to normal people?

 

"I get it," Misha said quietly, "I have the same problem. "  
Jensen lifted his head up off the bench to meet his friend's blue eyes and lick his overly dry lips. They stay that way, locked eyes that spoke volumes that their voices just couldn't help them say. After a few moments, though, Jensen's hands slip around the older man's waist, which caused him to chuckle all deep and throaty. The worry and the tension Jensen was used to feeling just slipped away. Misha smiled seductively and pulled them closer.  
Jensen hissed,"Tease" he said breathy.  
Jensen took in Misha's blue eyes for a few seconds more before they kissed slowly. At first, it was awkward and sloppy. Jensen wasn't used to stubble or the taste of beer on someone else's breath. Gently they found the perfect place, Misha leaned up into Jensen, hands on the swell of the other's necks. The night air caused an odd sensation of warm mouths, their lips cooler each time they pass across one another. When they broke apart, both were panting slightly and flushed. Both a little tipsy.  
"We should've done that sooner. Like at the sunset, maybe." 

 

Misha raised an eye brow and snorted at his comment. Gingerly he brushed his hand across Jensen's face, "Twitter would have lost it"

 

"In the spa, maybe? Sneaking birthday kisses in back rooms? The possibilities we could have had, Dmitri! Why didn't you just say something sooner?!"  
Misha shook his head, "How is this my fault?! I am ALWAYS pulling all kinds of crap with you. You've had more than enough chances, buddy" and poked a finger into his friend's sternum for effect. Both men laughed deeply and leaned on one another as their laughter echoed through the park. 

 

"There you are!" Jared barked as he came around the corner. His leather jacket hung open and he adjusted the white beanie on his head, "I have been looking everywhere for you since you decided to go running off" He relaxed his shoulders and huffed, "Did you guys kiss and make up yet? I'm tired and we film tomorrow" His eyes narrowed at Jensen. Jensen knew he was gonna owe Jared for this one.

 

As Jared exchanged a look between the two of them, the older pair began to laugh again before they slipped their arms around Jared's. The taller man rolled his eyes but didn't dismiss the contact. He figured it was probably the booze talking. The warmth of them close together was nice against the fall air.

 

"As a matter of fact, we did," Misha said with a wink.  
"Jealous, you missed out, Jay?" Jensen laughed again and Jared just shook his head and chuckled softly. They head back with Jared's arms around their shoulders. Jensen felt lighter. 

 

That night Jensen dreamed of Dean and Castiel as they shared kisses against the hood of the Impala.


End file.
